Toi
by arwen666
Summary: Je te regarde dormir certainement depuis des heures et le portrait que tu m’offres ne me lasse pas...


Je te regarde dormir certainement depuis des heures et le portrait que tu m'offres ne me lasse pas.

Nous sommes adultes maintenant. La guerre nous a fait grandir et le monde pour lequel nous avons combattus nous a imposé de bien lourdes responsabilités. Notre innocence n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Pourtant à cet instant, perdu dans le pays des songes, tu as l'air si jeune…Tu as l'air d'un enfant.

Je me souviens de ce gamin insupportable qui me faisait pleurer. Mais tu étais malgré tout le seul à me faire rire. J'effleure ta joue rugueuse qui me rappelle que désormais tu es un homme, le seul que j'aime.

Je ne le dis pas souvent. Je ne suis pas démonstrative. Je ne suis pas de celles qui hurlent leur amour au monde entier. Je ne te saute pas au cou en te jurant fidélité. Je ne t'abreuve pas de paroles romantiques. Il n'y a que dans la pénombre fraîche de notre chambre que je me découvre, que je m'abandonne.

M'aimerais-tu si j'étais comme ça ? Si j'étalais mon cœur à la face du monde ?

Toi seul sais que je me réveille des heures avant toi et que je te contemple, que je te caresse, que je te désire.

Je redessine le contour de tes lèvres étonnamment douces et charnues pour un homme. J'adore leur texture, leur couleur. Je frémis à chaque fois qu'elles se posent sur les miennes comme si je les découvrais pour la première fois.

Je laisse ma main descendre sur ton torse imberbe, sur ta peau laiteuse, constellée de taches de rousseur. J'ai tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite de les embrasser unes à unes. J'ai parcouru chaque parcelle de ton corps, le caressant, le goûtant, le mordant.

A cet instant, le désir brûle en moi. C'est un brasier que toi seul fais naîtreet que toi seul peux apaiser.

Peu m'importe que les gens me trouvent froide et rigide. Peu m'importe ce que pensent les autres. C'est dans tes bras que j'ai connu la volupté. C'est avec toi que je m'abandonne à la jouissance quand on s'embrasse, quand on s'enlace, quand on s'embrase. Lorsque l'on sombre dans une extase tumultueuse dont seuls nos deux corps sont témoins.

Je sais que tu en es fier, heureux d'être le gardien de ce secret que tu protége précieusement, jalousement. Le seul à connaître tout de moi, à me voir nue, à me voir m'offrir dans le désir que j'ai de toi, de ton corps, de ta peau, du son de ta voix, de ta force.

je soulèvedoucement le drap qui te recouvre pour te contempler de tout mon saoul.

Je promène mes doigts sur tes cuisses puissantes, retraçant le contour de tes muscles saillants, caressant l'arrondi de ton genou couvert de cicatrices, ton mollet fuselé.

J'arrive à mes fins. Tes paupières frémissent, tes yeux papillonnent avant de se poser sur moi. Je vois le désir obscurcir ton regard et ma respiration s'accélère.

J'ai gagné. Tu as envie de moi. Tu me veux. Tu me feras tienne encore une fois.

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si un jour, je ne voyais plus briller cette lueur d'envie dans tes yeux.

Pourrais-je survivre à ce rejet ? Supporter de ne plus être celle que tu désires ?

Je me maudis d'avoir eu cette pensée. Tu dois lire la panique qui m'envahit à cette idée. Tu caresses lentement ma joue avant d'empoigner ma nuque et de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont si pleines, si sucrées. C'est une véritable friandise. Je succombe au pêché de gourmandise, mêlant ma langue à la tienne, savourant ton goût et ton odeur.

Tu m'embrasses avec fougue, presque avec autorité comme pour me faire oublier toutes mes craintes. Mais l'amour ne peut exister sans la peur. Je t'aime et j'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que je t'aime. On ne peut pas lutter contre cette terreur de perdre l'être aimé. On peut juste tenter d'y penser le moins possible.

Tu roules sur moi et colles ton corps brûlant contre le mien. Je gémis dans ta bouche et je te sens sourire de me voir si impatiente

Cela fait des heures que je t'attends, mon amour.

Je sens ton désir alors que tu laisses tes mains voyager sur mon corps. Tes caresses, parfois légères, parfois rudes, me font perdre la tête et je me cambre contre toi déjà prête à t'accueillir.

Mais tu en décides autrement et descends taquiner de ta langue mes seins dressés par le plaisir. De ta bouche, de tes lèvre_s _tu m'enflammes. Mon sang bouillonne, mon cœur frappe à grand coup.

J'agrippe tes épaules puissantes. Je plante mes ongles dans ta chair ferme, enroulant mes jambes autour de tes hanches. Je me frotte frénétiquement contre toi, animée par un sentiment d'urgence qui me dépasse.

Tu ignores volontairement la supplique charnelle pourtant explicite que je t'adresse et tu secoues la tête négligemment. Me rendre ivre de tes caresses, saoule de ton odeur, saturée tous mes sens de désir est ton plus grand plaisir.

Je suis si faible dans tes bras…. Si fragile. Ton corps écrase le mien. Tu me domines de ta force. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point j'aime ça.

Tu atteins le creux de ma féminité, souffle lentement dessus. Je me cambre violemment. Mon corps hurle pour toi. Ta langue se perd dans mes replis compliqués. Tu m'effleures avec douceur, avec langueur. Une tension insoutenable envahit mon corps alors que d'une voix rauque, je t'en demande plus. Sans effort, tu soulèves mes jambes pour les placer sur tes épaules et tu accélères la cadence.

Tes doigts se joignent au ballet de ta langue, pénétrant au plus profond de ma chair en une caresse amoureuse, imprimant un lancinant mouvement de va et vient qui me fait perdre la raison et meurtrir mes lèvres alors que je tente de contenir les cris de jouissance qui montent en moi.

Je gémis outrageusement. Je relève la tête et la vision de tes mèches cuivrées, perdues entre mes cuisses, a raison de moi. L'orgasme me frappe brutalement. J'enfonce mes doigts dans ton cuir chevelu pour tenter de contrôler cette vague puissante qui me submerge.

Tes lèvres se scellent à nouveau aux miennes et je découvre mon goût mêlé au tien. Nos corps, nos saveurs, nos odeurs se mélangent et si bon est cette luxure que l'on partage.

Mon corps tremble d'impatience. Je te désire si fort que c'est douloureux. L'attente devient insupportable. Tu me délivres enfin de ce calvaire, investissant puissamment mon corps, t'enfonçant en moi profondément, violemment.

Nos regards se soudent, se sondent. Nos yeux se font une déclaration d'amour que ni toi ni moi ne formulerons jamais à voix haute. Ce sont nos corps qui parlent pour nous quand on se donne sans retenue.

Amis, amants, âme sœur, nous sommes un tout.

Appuyé sur tes avant bras, tu tentes de ne pas m'écraser de ton poids mais je t'enlace et te presse contre moi. Je veux te sentir, absorber ton corps avec le mien, oublier où tu commences et où je finis.

Quand enfin tu bouges en moi, je crie. Mon corps se rue vers le tien avec ardeur. J'ai chaud mais je frissonne. Je veux être libérée et pourtant je voudrais que cela ne finisse jamais. Tant de sentiments contradictoires, tant d'émotions différentes, une tempête de sensations se déchaîne en moi.

Mes jambes nouées autour de tes hanches, je t'enfonce plus profondément alors que tu te perds en moi dans des mouvements de plus en plus fougueux.. Je te veux plus fort, te sentir jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Tu cèdes et perds le contrôle que tu tentais de t'imposer. Tu t'abandonnes, tu fonds dans mes bras. Je te possède autant que tu me possèdes.

Le monde n'existe plus. Mon univers se résume à toi, seulement toi. Tu es partout contre moi, sur moi, en moi. Je ne vois plus que toi. Je ne sens plus que toi qui me possède si fort. Je sens ton souffle chaud dans mon cou devenir erratique. Tes mouvements se font sauvages, à la recherche du plaisir, de cette extase que l'on attend tous les deux.

Nous étions définitivement faits pour ça Nous perdre l'un dans l'autre, oublier toutes nos différences dans cette osmose, cette symbiose qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Je ne peux plus lutter contre l'orage charnel qui m'envahit. Ton poids sur moi, ton odeur ont raison et je me laisse emporter par l'extase qui déferle dans mon corps violemment.

Tu rends les armes toi aussi et je sens ton essence se répandre en moialors que je contemple ton visage. Comme toujours l'expression de plaisir pur, de bonheur intense qui s'y dessine me bouleverse.

Je voudrais la graver dans ma mémoireet ne jamais l'oublier..

Tes yeux scrutent les miens. Tu veux savoir si moi aussi j'ai connu cette félicité sans pareille. Comment peux-tu encore en douter ?

Peu m'importe ce que pensent les autres.

L'important c'est _toi._


End file.
